Replay?
by SpringStar001
Summary: Replay? loading... all files erased... Chara's file restarted... deleting memory data base... loading... all systems cleared... remaining file Chara... file Frisk has been corrupted... restarting... file Frisk had been wiped... file Frisk's remaining categories: Beginning, Orphanage, Mt. Ebbot... Begin? Starting...
1. In a Far Off Memory

When I was little the other kids would tease me. They would tell me that I was nothing more than and accident. A freak of nature. I believed them… I hated myself because no one wanted me. I was, just another mistake.

I would start to cut myself. The people at the orphanage began to call me insane. They said I should be in a hospital for children like me. They told me I was a monster.

When I turned eight the housemother I was with began to beat me. Again I started cutting at my body. Stealing knives from the Kitchen and slicing myself anywhere that wasn't already covered in wounds. After a year and a half going unseen, one of the daycare ladies noticed the bandages under my sweater. She tore my sweater off of me to see the several scars all over my body. That night the housemother locked me in a room with nothing in it.

The next day I was beaten for being unlike the other girls in the house. I decided then that I wanted to die. That maybe if I did I could start again. So that night I ran away. I went to Mt. Ebbot, known for children disappearing. I stood looking into the darkness, sobbing as I made my final decision to jump or not. I heard someone call for me from behind. I turned to see, then my foot slipped and I watched as the night sky grew far away.

I woke, my body hurting everywhere. I tried moving my couldn't find the strength to sit up. I began sobbing, calling out for someone, something to come for me. Maybe someone would show pity for this freak child. But, the more I cried, the more I yelled, the more I became tired. My cries finally subsided, and I laid there, helpless.

 _I-I don't want to die… I change my mind…_

"I could help you with that…" A child's voice, maybe a bit older than me, spoke softly beside me. I weakly turned my head to find a child with sad eyes gazing down at me.

"I… can help you live…" They took my hand, and just then I noticed I could see through them. I flinched at first but then relaxed.

"I'll give you just enough determination so you can live. But, understand that means I will become a part of you…" They spoke softly, their voice sad and tired. I meekly nodded, they gave me a reassuring smile, before I drifted back into sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly, to found myself still on the golden flowers I had fallen on. This time I could easily move, and my body had little pain. I stood brushing off my cloths, then began to walk toward what looked to be an opening.

"Hi I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." I took a step back, something told me not to trust him. I Stood staring at him. Slowly he grew agitated.

"Kid, you're really pissing me off here." I took another step back. For some reason I opened my mouth to say something, but I knew I couldn't, so why?

"What cat got your tongue?" I shook my head and began slowly walking backwards. The flower's eye was now twitching, his smile grew twisted.

"I'm done playing games, just die already!" Before I knew it I was on the ground, barely breathing.

 _What just happened?_

 _You lost health, you've been weakened. Don't worry you'll be safe._ I looked around for the child that I had saw earlier, but they were nowhere to be found. I scanned again looking left and right, but no one but me and the flower.

 _I'm nowhere, kid. I'm part of you now… You're hearing this in your head._

 _So you can hear me?_

 _Yes, I can…_

"What are you doing, you can't escape, you're all mine now!" My head quickly turned to look at Flowey before I could do anything more 'bullets' came flying at me. I covered my head and waited for the worst but nothing happened. I looked and, saw a flame. I was surrounded by brilliant flames…

"What a vile creature, attacking such a small child." A woman's gentle voice.

 _Don't worry, Toriel won't hurt you. Trust her and you may survive to see the end of the Ruins._ Their voice was soothing, yet… filled with sorrow. I suddenly felt tears roll off my face, not because I was scared, but because I could feel everything that they had felt. I felt their anger, and love, their sadness, and worse of all… there determination. It was almost an unrealistic feeling, all they wanted was to keep going, they wanted to do one last good thing before they…

"Oh my, don't be scared dear… I won't hurt you. There, there you have nothing to fear now Child…" I was being gently held in the arms of this stranger… a creature I had never seen until now, and yet I felt safer than I had ever felt in my life. I began sobbing in her arms, crying as loud as I could. Letting out everything I felt. From them and everything I had been through, everything that led me to this creatures warm embrace.

… _you-you're just like me…_ The same child's voice whispered softly, just loud enough that I could pick up a sentence of what they had said.

I stayed in the woman Toriel's arms for a while. I cried until I was to tired to cry anymore. Toriel's eyes were filled with sorrow, like she had seen this before. Like once maybe not so long ago, or far off in the past she had held someone like this. She carried me, wordless every now and again petting my head and squeezing a little closer to her as to never let go again. Then right before I drifted off to a soundless slumber in her arms, I saw tears fill her eyes, and fall lifelessly down her white fur. Then I fell into an endless abyss of my pain, in the twisted form of a dream.

" _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _as long as I'm living_

 _my baby you'll be."_

 _I know this song… where-where have I heard this before. Maybe it's from a far off memory… or a childish fantasy. No, no… this… this was real. I can't quite remember when, or from who, but I know it so well. When I was sad, someone came to me and sang this. Their- no his voice… was so sweet. Your baby I'll be, until you're gone… until… you… d-_ And then it ended. Just as fast as it came. It reminded me of something… from a far off memory. I hummed the song in my head. Covered in the darkness of my sleep, in the silence of my mind. Over and over again it played, and when I lay awake, with my eyes closed… it still played. But, it was her voice, and she was crying… she was so sad. But I laid there, silently listening to her and someone, the child, in the back of my heart they cried. I fell back to sleep.

 _How long are you going to sleep?_

 _Until you're not tired… What's your name?_

… _Chara Dreemur… Yours?_

 _Frisk… I-I don't have a last name._

… _Get up, Tori is worried…_

My eyes fluttered open to a dark room. It was quiet and the air smelt sweet, like butterscotch. I sat up and looked around. The room was filled with different things, all things you would find in a child's room.

 _Who's… room is this?_

I slowly stood and turned on the light. I took one last look around the room and then stepped out into a hall. The air was thick with the same sweet smell, I followed it with a small smile… It reminded me of something.

"Oh, you're awake." Toriel was in the kitchen smiling down at me as she set a pie on the counter. Her big eyes looked tired but warm. She kneeled down and petted my head.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

Her smile dropped from her face. And she looked at me quizzically. As if confused or something.

"Can't you speak?" She asked almost in a hushed voice. I fround and shook my head. Ever since I could remember my voice would not come out… I know there was a time that it would chime, but I can't remember when. She sighed and patted my head softly.

"I have an idea, can you write."

I nodded.

She pulled off her oven mit and walked back into the living room area. Then walked to the dining table and set down a box of crayons and paper. She turned to me and smiled.

"You can talk to me this way!" She exclaimed with a big smile. She was so much like a mother… Or maybe not, I never had one… Only the housemother of the orphanage I lived in.

I sat at the table and dumped the crayons out by the paper. I began to write with a smile.

My name is frisk, it is nice to meet you

"It's nice to meet you too Frisk. Would you like some cinnamon butterscotch pie?"

Yes ma'am

"What a polite child you are. Here, would you like me to make you some tea too?"

Yes please and thank you.

We continued to talk before my heart suddenly dropped. I felt like crying, I felt like how I did back then… I gripped the crayon I was holding hard in my hand. Toriel who was doodling only noticed when the crayon snapped. She looked up at me with worried eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder, snapping back to reality, I looked at her then touched my face, it was wet with tears…

 _Frisk we can't stay here… you know we have to leave…_

 _I know, but… not yet._

I smiled at Toriel and then began to draw. She looked at me sadly for a few more seconds then smiled and started drawing again. We stayed like that for a while, then Toriel said goodnight and went to bed. When she thought I was asleep, she snuck into my room and sang that same song, crying. Then she left and I could hear her crying in her room for what seemed like hours. And when it was silent I crept out of bed.

 _The key is in the bottom drawer of her night stand. She's a heavy sleeper, just be careful._

 _I want to stay._

…

 _I want what I have never had._

…

 _I want to feel this happy for the rest of my life._

 _...I know… but if you stay, you nor her, will ever be truly happy. Trust me Frisk._

We silently walked down the hallway, tears falling to the floor as we opened her door, looked at her sleeping face, then left with the key. We slowly made a descent into the darkness of the basement, and down the long hallway. When we finally came to the door, I wanted to run but Chara reassured me and We unlocked the door and slid out leaving the key on the ground on top of a small piece of paper. Then we came face to face with him...

"So you left her, and you managed to do it without fighting her. You've grown smart Chara… I'll see you in Snowdin." And just like that he was gone. Chara was trembling… with anger, or sadness, or both. We stood there for a minute then made our way out into the cold air of somewhere I had never seen.


	2. Scars

She picked up the note...

I'm sorry, for everything… I promise I'll make it right. Please don't cry anymore. And make sure you're eating properly. When next we meet, there will be a lot to talk about… and if we never meet again, just know I'll never forget you… I love you… Thank you for being there for me, and I hope you can forgive me for leaving. Be well Mom, and know you are all I ever wished for… Thank you.

Love -

The cold air bit at our skin, and for a second… it felt like I had been here, a long time ago. Then the mere thought vanished, blown away by the cold winds. Chara, was so silent it was like they had vanished in all. I could feel what they felt toward Flowey, a strong sweet bitterness that I knew. Like, once a long time past, they had been bonded by fate… and that same fate tore them apart and made them so distant, as if to mock them and what they had. And I knew that feeling… that strong feeling, the longing and the pain. I knew it so well that I could barely move from the spot at which we stood.

 _We have to keep moving… we…_

 _I know, for you Chara… I won't stop. I have this strange feeling, like I must do something, to fix something. I want to see someones smile, but I don't know whose… I just know I have to…_. _Uh Chara, what did you write on that note, the one you left…?_ Chara fell silent, but I could feel a soft smile grace my face. We started walking down the long path. The wind taunted us, and every now and again I would jump at a sound in the woods. I could hear Chara chuckle, and as long as I had been with them up to now, I could feel their happiness. A warm feeling inside my heart that made me smile. It was a calm, almost unnoticeable light within their seemingly dark personality. I could feel they cared more for me and something, than they did when we first bonded.

They were in the middle of telling a joke when a loud snap filled the silent air. We slowly turned around, fear bitten. We quickened our pace and saw a bridge not too far ahead. We were almost on it when-

"Turn around Human, and greet a new pal…" I slowly turned, my fear almost vanishing at the nostalgia that I felt. I took the hand that was held out to me. A loud fart sound filled the suffocating silence, along with a chuckle from the person before me.

"Ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, works every time." I stared at the skeleton that looked down at me. I felt like this was something I knew all too well. A minute of silence past as we looked at each other.

"Uh kid, you okay there?" he looked away and rub the back of his head. He set his hand on my head and leaned down. I blinked, surprised by his actions.

"Hey if you're scared, you don't have to be… I-I won't hurt ya buddy." I was taken aback, why? He stood back up and smiled at me.

"My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. And the one coming this way is my brother Papyrus. He wants to join the royal guard ya see. But, he's been kinda down lately. If you wouldn't mind, could ya help me cheer him up, thanks buddy." He walked over to his brother and winked at me. I followed after him and stood just behind him as Papyrus stopped in front of him.

"SANS WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING LAZY!?"

"Oh come on Pap I was just on break, you should really take a break yourself… You're always working yourself down to the **bone**." I giggled, and watched as Papyrus's face contorted. Sans winked at me then turned back towards his brother.

"SANS YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE YOUR PUNS!"

"Oh come on bro, don't be so **rattled,** it was just a little joke."

"DID YOU JUST…"

"You don't have **tibia** so cold about it."

"SANS!"

"Alright, alright I'll stop."

"YOU PROMISE?"

"Right down to the **bones** bro."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…" I was laughing so hard I was leaning forward. Sans and Papyrus both looked at me as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"SANS… IS THAT?"

"Yeah I found this tiny human while I was taking a walk."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SLACKING ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING USEFUL… OKAY TINY HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CATCH YOU, WITH MY PERFECTLY PLANNED PUZZLES!"

"Don't worry kid he's a **bone-afied** professional."

"UHG SANS! WHAT EVER, HUMAN I'LL BE WAITING UP AHEAD, PROCEED IF YOU DARE!" And just like that Papyrus dashed off. Sans turned around and chuckled.

"Well that went better than expected." He smiled down at me.

"You're quiet **humerus** , I think we'll get along just fine, go on ahead I'll see you up there." I nodded than began walking. Chara was quiet as I made my way through the snow. I could feel their nostalgia, or was it mine?

 _We use to play here…_

 _Huh?_

 _It's been a long time now… And everything has changed since then… New people, new things. Seems like everything changes… that's why I had hope, if everything changes why can't I change, and fix everything…? Why can't I do something, something only I knew how to do. So many replays, so many new beginning, each changing-_

 _Chara?_

 _\- If I could just-_

 _Chara! I don't know what you're talking about… But I know how it feels. I may not understand what you have been through… because I wasn't there. But, I promise to stand with you until the end… even if I don't know where it began, and when it will end… just know I'm here now, and I'll never let go._ I could feel Chara's tears rolling down my face. I could feel their pain, and I had pain for them. I didn't know what they had been through… But I knew how it felt, I knew how what they had been through felt. In the back of my heart I knew it, not because of them, but because of something I had gone through, something so similar… What was it, what happened to make me feel like this? Chara whispered something I could barely make out.

 _Heh… you haven't Cha-_

"HUMAN! I SEE YOU COULDN'T RESIST THE URGE TO SOLVE MY PUZZLES! WELL, BEHOLD MY INVISIBLE MAZE! " Papyrus put his hand on his hip bones and had a beaming smile. It was like he had been waiting ages for someone to come and solve his puzzles. I took a step forward and hit a wall. Across from me Papyrus was zapped with a almost cartoonish shock. I gave a small chuckle.

"SANS WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I think the human has to hold the orb, Pap…"

"OH RIGHT…" Papyrus carefully walked through his maze, leaving footprints behind him. I silently laughed at how carefree he was being. He didn't even notice, not even when he made his way back by Sans, who was now noticeably holding back a laugh.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TOO?" Papyrus asked looking from me to Sans, his face covered with confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Your being non- **Sans** -ical bro."

"SANS HAVE YOU BEEN PURPOSELY MAKING THE HUMAN LAUGH!?"

"Nope." Papyrus sighed and turned back to me.

"OKAY HUMAN! MAKE IT THROUGH MY INVISIBLE MAZE!" I nodded and walked through the maze following Papyruses large footprints. Papyrus sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"FOR SOME REASON I HAD A FEELING THAT WOULD HAPPEN… I GUESS I COULD TELL HOW GOOD AT PUZZLES YOU ARE TINY HUMAN! FEAR NOT YOUNG ONE, I HAVE MORE YET TO COME! BUT, FOR SOME REASON…"

"What is it Bro…?" Papyrus stood looking down at me, his eyes filled with confusion. He kneeled and to my surprise lifted me up.

"SANS I CHANGE MY MIND! I HAVE DECIDED TO BEFRIEND THE TINY HUMAN AND LET HER LIVE WITH US!" Sans obviously a bit confused shrugged. I looked at Papyrus… He gave me a huge smile, and began walking Sans by his side.

 _They remem-_

"AND THIS IS OUR HOME TINY HUMAN!"

"It's not that big, but we love it a **skele** -ton!" Sans exclaimed as we walked through as we walked through the door of the house.

"SANS STOP! YOU'RE BEING A BAD INFLUENCE ON THE TINY HUMAN!"

"Guess she'll just have to get use to my **tendon** -sy to make random puns." Sans gave a small shrug as Papyrus held back a scream. I watched the two chuckling. Was this what being a family was like? Yes, I know it is, because I feel like this is what it has always been like. But, something is missing… maybe someone? I have a feeling like there is much more than this, maybe Toriel? No, there's more...

The three of us stayed up late playing board games and watching movies. I felt like I finally belonged. Somewhere I could be me. I pulled down my sleeve hoping neither of them would notice the scars I had hidden. Sans looked at me with a big smile, I tried to smile back but…

"Hey, what's up kiddo, you feel okay." He put his hand on my shoulder and leaned down a bit to be eye level with me. I just smiled and shook my head. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other.

"You haven't talked the whole time, now that I think about it…" Sans said in a hushed voice. His eyes filled with confusion, like he didn't even notice, or he was use to it… but never even met until only a few hours ago. So… why does he look so confused?

"NEVER MIND THAT SANS. WHERE IS THE TINY HUMAN GOING TO SLEEP, AND THEY NEED PAJAMAS!"

"Frisk can borrow one of my shirts, It might be a bit big… but she can just wear it as a nightgown." I smiled up at Sans. Then I realized it… It was almost so suddened that I missed it. Sans….

 _I never told him my name…._

"TINY HUMAN CAN SLEEP WITH ME!"

"Good idea Pap, I'll be right back I'm gonna go grab a shirt for ya kiddo." Sans walked up the stair and disappeared into his room.

"BOY IT GOT A BIT HOT IN HERE, SANS MUST HAVE TURNED UP THE HEAT…. TINY HUMAN WHY DON'T YOU TAKE OFF YOUR SWEATER AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN WASH IT FOR YOU!" I looked at him and froze… If I did they would see…

 _It's okay now frisk, keeping it hidden will never help you heal._

 _But…_

 _Don't worry, I'm here with you._

I nodded up at Pap, and slowly pulled off my oversized sweater and handed it to him. Papyrus stared at me for a seconded as I tried to cross my arms and make it less noticeable. But Papyrus just smiled and turned around.

"WORRY NOT TINY HUMAN, I PROMISE TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOUR SWEATER!" As if he saw nothing he just walked away. I bit my lip and sat on the couch, I could hear Pap humming a song as he did the laundry. I heared a door open and Sans footsteps down the stairs. I held my knees close to me and sat, attempting to make myself small, not noticeable.

"Sorry I took so long Ki-" Sans froze when he looked at me. The look of not knowing what to say or do, covered his face. He relaxed and looked down at the ground. I could understand why he was so shocked, it's not every day you see a seven year old covered in scars, all the way up their arms… and on their neck. How could a kid so young be so smart, and desperate, to know how to even do this to their own body? Not to mention the scars from the several beating that took place everyday in that room. I was cover in them from head to toe. Some still freshly gouged into my skin. Some so deep, they took months to heal. I usually had wrappings on them, but the night I ran away was the night that the housemother found out. She stripped me of them and showed the other kids how disgusting I was. Their laughter still ringing in my head.

I began to cry and Sans head wiped up as fast as I started to sob. His eyes filled with sorrow, knowing that these scars left wounds that the eye couldn't see. Wounds that will take longer than any gash to heal. One so crippling that… all I see when I close my eyes, is the torture that I was forced through. All the names, all the beatings, all the curses, the pity… And what the daycare lady said as she screamed at the blood rags she tore off of me.

" _She's a monster! She's a demon, get her away from me! I don't want to be cursed!, I don't want to die!"_

" _She like the child from the stories…"_

" _Eww look she's still bleeding."_

" _She should just die already, go hang herself or something."_

By that point I wasn't in the Skeletons house anymore, I was in that daycare, stripped of everything. I was screaming and my head was filled with the whispers and laughter or the adults and kids. I was being chained by my own history, compared to a monster. It was no use living anymore, I should have just died when I fell. I shouldn't have existed. Why did I even exist, who brought me to this world? I can hear his voice, far away… That song, I can feel the warmth of his hug. Why can't I remember you, who are you? Did you bring me to this world, if you did why did you leave me? Why did you leave me to become a monster?

I was screaming and tears roll off my skin. I could hear Sans voice far away. But, it couldn't reach me. I had to face the past alone, I had-

 _You're not alone anymore Frisk… You don't have to be alone. Right now sans is holding in his arms as you cry. Papyrus is so worried he's almost crying himself. Toriel, she held you until you stopped crying. I-I'm still here, I'll never leave you alone again remember? We're in this together, right? Until the end. I know it's scary, I know it hurts, but you're not alone anymore, and you won't be ever again._

Finally I could feel Sans holding me, something I never had. He kept asking if I was alright, he was calling out to me. I ceased crying and slowly drifted off into sleep. That song hummed in the back of my mind, by that same man. His voice was warm, and I knew that he loved me. For the first time in, as long as I can remember… I wasn't alone. Chara, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus… they were my family now. And I knew deep down that there was more, more people whose heart have been calling out to me. I can feel them all, everyone's hearts beating all at once. I'm not alone. And out of all of them, I knew I had to save one, I could feel them crying… they're emptiness….

 **I'm so sorry Frisk, Asriel. I-I ruined everything. And just because I was being selfish, just because I didn't want to disappear. So I took advantage of both of you. I hurt you and the people we love. And I kept doing it, over and over and over, until I was satisfied. So many restarts, so many times I erased you both. Ha, haha… I really am a monster. A demon.**

" _ **Chara"**_

 **Th-that's Frisk' voice.**

" _ **Chara, I'm sorry I couldn't save you… I'm sorry that you felt so lonely, I'm sorry you had to hurt everyone you loved. But, I promised I'd be there for you. I promised we'd stick together, until the end. I broke our promise… and hurt you, I hurt everyone we love…"**_

 **Ha, silly that wasn't you that was me… You, you did nothing wrong… I'm sorry I put you through this, after everything you have already seen in the short time you have existed. It's my fault, I'm like this not yours. You kept your promise as long as you could Frisk, and you did well hanging on.**

" _ **Chara, I'm so sorry…"**_

 **I know what I have to do now, thank you Frisk… Thank you for everything.**

 _ **But every restart comes at a cost.**_

 _ **Replay? loading...**_


	3. Deleted Memory

_**... all files erased... Chara's file restarted... deleting memory database... loading... all systems cleared... remaining file Chara... file Frisk has been corrupted... restarting... file Frisk had been wiped... file Frisk's remaining categories: Beginning, Orphanage, Mt. Ebbot... Begin? Starting…**_

 **It's so quiet… When nobody remembers anything. Frisk should be here by now, something's different. She always jumped without thinking. What's changed this time, what's so different this time? A glitch?**

" **AAAHH!"**

" **Frisk, Frisk!" There she is, no somethings different this time. She's going to land but…. She's hurt. She didn't land like all the other resets something's off with this one, she's injured after the fall. At this point she'll die, it's like all of her Determination is gone…**

 **She's waking up… She's crying all by herself. Why isn't she saying anything, she's just screaming. Something isn't right, her voice It's gone. What have I done, what else changed?**

 _ **I-I don't want to die… I change my mind…**_

" **I could help you with that… I… can help you live…" Can she even hear me? Huh, she nodded! She can hear me. I promise Frisk, this time… this time. Her hand is warm. Frisk, here goes nothing.**

 **It's so dark, I can't see anything happy in her soul. Everything is filled with sorrow, and yet she's filled with forgiveness, and kindness. How could she be so wonderful? Asriel, you were right about us, we're nothing alike. She's a bright light in the darkness, her soul is pure, and I'm corrupted. I'm glad that didn't happen to her. Her heart beats because she kept hoping she would survive. So why did you come to this mountain Frisk? Did it call to you, or did you really want to give up. Huh, a memory… What is this, I've never seen this before. Her soul pushed it away… What is it?**

 **I touched it, whats happening?**

I woke up, but it's not my body. I can't move…. I feel so at ease, where am I? Someone walked into the room. Why am I smiling, I'm hiding under the blankets. This smell, it's so familiar…

"Boo! I found you Fi!" Who is this? Who's Fi?

"Good morning Daddy!" He picked us up. It was a man in his early 30's. He looks kinda like Frisk. Same hair color, and skin.

"You ready for breakfast?! Mom and I made your favorite!"

"Yay, Frisk's favorite!" So it is Frisk… She's a normal child, it's a family. What happened to her?

"Good morning my baby." A woman who looked so much like Frisk it was scary. Same eyes, and her face is shaped just like Frisk's. You can definitely tell they're a family.

"Momma I had a dream, where we went on a journey. We met so many people, and we helped them all. Then our family grew, and everyone was happy!" How?

"That's wonderful Little Fi. Let's see, Mommy had a dream where she was a scuba diver and she met the king of the ocean! He had beautiful scales and emerald eyes, it was wonderful! What about you love?"

"Well, I dreamt it was a stormy night-"

"Daddy had a nightmare!"

"No, no, listen to the story silly girl. It was a stormy night and the house creaked in the wind. I was so scared, but Fi you came running along and took my hand and pulled me yelling 'come on daddy we'll be late to see the stars'-

"I don't sound like that…"

"Pft… So I followed after you and said 'but little Fi it's raining' you smiled up at me and shook your head 'daddy, the skies might be sad now but we can cheer them up!' and so we did, and we laid beneath the night sky." They're so much like Frisk, what happened to her? Their perfect, everything I ever wanted.

They finished eating and headed outside. They lived in the middle of nowhere, a huge mountain was only about 5 miles away from where they lived… That mountain. You could see the city loom in the far off distance. The fields around their little house were green with wild flowers stretching for miles. It was like an ocean of green blowing in the wind. The air was clean and crisp. They played for a long time before a small alarm went off. Frisk's father's watch alarm went off.

"Is it time already Grey?" Frisk's mother asked Frisk's father Grey. He smiled down at her, I watched through Frisk's eyes, she was carefree but something was obviously going on.

"Looks like it Love. Come here Little Fi." He picked Frisk up, and she hugged him.

"Daddy I wanna go on an adventure!"

"Maybe one day the three of us can all go on one. Just you, me, and Mommy. Hows that sound Little Fi."

"Amazing!" She was so childish, and cute. Not a scar on her body, she must only be about 2. They went inside and spent the rest of the day playing a board game. When it was about 5 They both head up stair carrying Frisk.

"Time for bed little Fi."

"Bu, Frisk wants to play more!"

"Would you like if Mommy stays with you until you fall asleep?"

"Yes Mommy." She clung to her mother as they opened the door to her room. She set her down and helped Frisk change. Her father hummed a familiar tune as he picked up toys that were tossed about the room. Then he tucked Frisk into bed. He was about to leave when Frisk called out.

"Daddy has to sing the song!" He chuckled turned on his heel and kneeled down beside the bed where Frisk and her mother were tucked in. Frisk's mother sat up and smiled at her husband. They both took one of Frisk's hands.

" _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _as long as I'm living_

 _my baby you'll be."_

They sang this melody for about three times before they stopped. Frisk's father stood once more kissed Frisk and his wife and went to leave.

"Goodnight my beautiful Little Frisk."

"Nigh-nigh daddy…" Frisk mumbled as she fell asleep cuddled up in her mother's arms. She dreamt that she was a great adventurer, and she had climbed the mountain. She put a flag that said New Home on the tip of the mountain. Then as she made her descent her eyes flew open to the sound of a bang.

"Mommy what's happening." Her mother was holding Frisk in her arms as she made her way down the stairs. Frisk's father waited at the bottom holding out his hand.

"Come on, we don't have much time until they come." They rushed to a wall, where Frisk's father typed something on his watch and a door opened. They made their way down into what seemed to be a lab.

 _Wha-what's happening?_

The door shut behind them with a small click, they rushed past several rooms and into a room that looked much like a hospital room. Frisk was laid on the bed, her Father put on a lab coat. I couldn't see what he was doing with his back turned.

"Momma what's happening?" Frisk asked looking up at her mother. Her mother smiled and sat on the bed next to Frisk. She held her close and rocked back and forth.

"Some bad people are coming to our house baby."

"Why mommy?" her mother hesitated.

"Well they want something you have, that most humans have lost over the years. We stayed hidden from the bad people for a while, but they found us baby… and they want to take you, me, and daddy away."

"What do they want mommy?"

"...What we have in our soul…"

"It's ready, this will block it for a while but only for few years." Frisk's father exclaimed turning back to Frisk. Her mother looked up at him and nodded.

"What's that?"

"This baby will block what the bad people want in your soul." Her father meekly said.

"What about Mommy and Daddy?" Her parents looked at each other sadly. Then back at Frisk.

"Little Fi, we can only make enough for you." Her father looked on the verge of crying. He sat next to his wife on the bed and looked at Frisk.

"Frisk don't want it, she doesn't like needles!" Her parents sighed.

"Quinn hold her…"

"I know Grey, come her baby." Her mother held Frisk close, covering her eyes and holding her still. She moved Frisk's hair away from her neck. Fisk squirmed and begged her to let her go. Then a fiery pain shot through her neck. It consumed her body and Frisk screamed, her soul was in a pain like no other. All she could do was cry and scream, until the pain subsided. She lay panting on the bed. Her skin pale as she listen to footsteps above her.

"They're here…"

"Yeah, I guess It's the end huh, Grey?"

"Maybe for us, but not for Frisk… right Quinn?"

"Yeah, she'll go on that adventure, won't she Grey? Tell me she'll be able to go on that adventure…"

"Quinn, she'll go on an adventure. I'll make sure of it, even if we're gone.

"Momma, daddy are we, are we under the sky?" Frisk's voice was weak, and she couldn't see.

"Yeah, baby we're under the stars. You, me, and Daddy."

"Yeah, the sky is full of stars."

"Why are you crying, Momma, Daddy?"

"Because it's beautiful… unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Yup and me and Mommy are just so glad to be with you."

"Hey daddy, we'll be like this forever right?"

"Yeah baby, we'll be like this forever, me and Mommy promise…" Both of them were crying each of them holding onto Frisk, never wanting to let go.

" _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _as long as I'm living_

 _my baby you'll be."_

"Are we on the mountain now Mommy?"

"Yeah, the sky is beautiful from up here." The sound of a bomb rang out and the footsteps grew closer.

"Search every room! Don't miss anything!"

"Who was that daddy?"

"Nothing baby, just the wind…"

"Does the wind feel nice?"

"Yes, very nice baby… Listen Frisk."

"Yes daddy?"

"Frisk, this is all just a dream okay. And when you wake up it'll be all gone. Your adventure in the dream will end…"

"It's a dream?"

"That's right little one, but when you wake up I want you to remember to always be kind, forgiving, and never give up. Do you hear me Frisk?" Frisk's mother's voice was shaking. Of course it would be…

"Yes mommy…"

"You promise with all your heart?"

"Frisk promises with all her heart…"

"Good girl, remember that when you wake up." Her mother kissed her hand and caressed her cheek.

"Hey Little Frisk, next time we meet, we'll go on an adventure okay?" They were right outside the door yelling and pounding on it.

"Okay daddy." A loud crack but the door wasn't relenting.

" _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _as long as I'm living_

 _my baby you'll be."_

"We love you Frisk... "

"Is it morning?"

"No baby, it's time for you to sleep." Her father hushed, the door almost down.

"Okay…"

"Wake up now sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Her mother was holding Frisk's hand tightly. Frisk, struggled to stay awake her vision becoming clear.

The door, clanked on the ground.

"Take them none of them survive, except their soul!" They barged in with strange guns. Frisk's mother was ripped from the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

"Take the child!"

"Sir she had no determination…" A woman doctor picked Frisk up and held her gently.

"She's ill sir."

"No! Leave my baby alone! Give-Give me my baby! Ahhhhhh!" A loud squishy sound filled Frisk's ears. Frisk looked and saw red everywhere. A red soul floating just above a bloody mess. Tears fell from Frisk's face.

"M-mommy…?"

"Quinn! God no Quinn! What have you do- Ahhhhh!" Frisk saw the two red souls twirl around each other, they glew bright when closer to Frisk.

"It's just a dream..." Frisk mumbled as she reached out to the souls.

"It's just a dream…" She slowly drifted to sleep, the last thing she saw was the two souls and the strange red the covered her hand…

" _I'll love you forever,_

 _I'll like you for always,_

 _as long as I'm living_

my baby you'll be."


	4. Do You Think People Can Change?

I woke up, sweat covered. What was that dream, and who were those people? I looked around the unfamiliar room. I could hardly see, it was dark. It was hard to move, something was holding me down. I looked to the left… Sans was asleep holding me. I turned and found Papyrus clinging to me as well. Dried tears stained his cheek bones. This feeling felt so familiar, I never wanted to leave them. I closed my eyes and curled close to Sans. The faint smell of ketchup gave me a small smile, it was something weird that should have thrown me off… but it felt like this is always how I liked him.

"we're...here ..frisk…" My eyes flew open. Sans was mumbling in his sleep.

"D-DON'T…. WORRY… TINY HUMAN… WE'RE HERE…"

"we... love you...just the...way you...are…" I could feel tear roll off my skin. It was like I was meant to stay this way forever. This is where I have always belonged. I can feel it now, I can feel them all, they've been waiting for me all this time. Everyone, I don't know how I know them… and why I can feel them but I know this is what I was meant for. It's not over yet, I have to keep my promise to someone I love.

I slowly pulled myself away from the brothers and slipped out of the room. I found my things and put them on, then left a note on the table, and left.

I walked toward the humid air. It smelt musky and warm. The grass was a color I had never seen, and when I looked up I saw thousands of stars.

"What's a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it? Are you a star?" I stopped, and looked down at my feet. Am I a star? Where did I know that. Something with stars, a long time ago… or maybe in the future...I kept walking.

 _I use to come here…._ Chara said in a hushed voice. They said nothing more as we continued to walk. The feeling in the air was familiar, though I had never been here. I saw many different monsters. I could feel that Chara thought they would hurt us. But every time they stopped us, they'de smile and look like they were going to cry. Some gave us things, and some thanked us for nothing. Some helped us through the puzzles, and some healed us when we fell. All this time Chara was silent. They were sad, yet happy.

I made friends, and all of them accepted me, accepted who I was. Some told us stories, and others songs. Things I never knew, things Chara had forgotten. When we felt like crying they would help us smile. This feeling… I felt all of their souls.

 _Things change, and they become different things._

 _Chara, can't you see how beautiful they are._

 _But they're not the same, they grew and forgot Frisk… and yet somehow you…_

 _I what Chara?_

 _You're wonderful… Everything I hoped to be. Everything they expected of me Frisk. But they all cried because of what I did. If everything around me changes...doesn't that mean I can change too?_

 _Chara… you're amazing, I can feel that you kept trying, and your views may have hurt others, and you may have hurt others… but right now you're doing everything you can to fix it. I know it may hurt now, but when it's over we'll all stand together, and we'll all stand with you._

… _.thank you._

I could feel the darkness within them, every time they doubted themself it consumed them. It ate at their soul, but now that I was there I could be their light. We walked for awhile and met new people everywhere we went. Napstablook, and the Nicecream man, Washua and Temmie, then we met MK. Who told us about a warrior who was going to save the Underground. It sounded so familiar… Undyne he called her. Undyne…

"Man if I was a human I would wet my bed every night, knowing she was going to beat me up!" He was so ecstatic. She sounded like a superhero from a comic book! The hero of the Underground! Chara chuckled at the thought, I heard them mumble something. MK and I walked for a while, he was always falling over. We came to a ledge, and he helped me up. That's when we parted ways.

 _Chara, you lived in the Underground right?_

 _Yeah, what about it?_

 _Well I was wondering, the people here they're all so hopeful, and sad. Was it like this when you…_

 _When I was alive? No, everyone was happy, and people all looked up to Asgore. They loved me, and…_

 _And-_

"You punk!" A thundering voice boomed behind us. A voice filled with anger and heartache. I twirled around to find a tall, looming figure pointing at me. It was almost cartoonish the way she stood. She approached slowly, each step I could feel Chara grow scared.

"Seven, seven human souls and Asgore can set us free…" Her voice was unsure.

"One, that's how many we need thus far. Don't you see human… your soul will set us free. Your...soul…" She hesitated to take another step closer. I looked up and her face, it was filled with confusion and sorrow. Anger and love. She looked down at me.

"I don't understand! Ngaaa! Human I will take your soul, and we'll finally be free! Do you understand!?" I entered combat. I didn't know what to do I had never fought someone. I could see my soul in front of me.

 _Frisk, don't worry… I'll take care of this._

There were four buttons, Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy. My soul resonated with a new found feeling I hadn't felt up until now. It glew a invigorating bright red, a combination of mine and Chara's something? Chara pushed my soul back and was now face to face with this monster.

"You don't stand a chance pipsqueak! Ngaaa!"

"You wanna bet…" Chara said in a hushed voice. Undyne started throwing attacks, left and right. Chara dodged all of them, it was like they had seen them all before now. It was amazing. They went for the fight button and I quickly pushed them out of the way.

"Sorry Chara but I won't let you hurt her!" I spoke! I spoke, something started in me again, that I had forgotten. I faced Undyne head on. I pressed act.

 **Act**

 **Call out to her.**

 **Beg Forgiveness.**

 **Remember.**

I didn't understand any of the options. I looked up at her and back at the acts I could do.

 **Call out to her!**

"Undyne! Stop please!"

 **You called out to her, her attack has weakened.**

Chara nodded at me and started helping dodge attacks. It was our move.

 **Act.**

 **Beg Forgiveness.**

 **Tell her it's time to stop.**

 **Remember.**

 **Tell her it's time to stop.**

"Undyne! You don't have to fight anymore! It's over, you don't have to kill anymore!"

 **Undyne falters but stands strong, she begins to cry.**

"Ngaaa! Why won't you just die already!? Give up, kid, let me take your soul! Let me free them!"

 **Undyne's attack falters.**

 **Act.**

 **Beg Forgiveness.**

 **Tell her she must stop!**

 **Remember.**

 **Tell her she must Stop!**

"Undyne you have to stop! Think of all of them! Stop this!"

 **Undyne wants to stop, but can't.**

"I'm doing this for them!"

 **Act.**

 **Beg Forgiveness.**

 **Remember.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Remember!**

My soul was forced back and Chara stepped forward.

"Sorry Frisk, but I can't let you-" I fell into a darkness and everything vanished.

" **Okay fish face! It's just me and you!"**

 **Act!**

 **Remember Frisk!**

 **Remember Everything!**

 **Remember Me!**

 **Remember Frisk!**

" **Undyne I know you don't want to hurt Frisk! You have to remember! Remember Frisk god damn it!"**

 **Undyne shakes with regret, but she doesn't know why.**

 **Act!**

 **Remember how she reminded you of Asgor!**

" **Undyne she remind you of Asgore, she remind you of true power! The power of Friendship and family! Don't you remember, just remember you stupid fish!"**

 **Undyne shakes with regret, and falls to her knees.**

 **Act.**

 **Console.**

" **It's okay now Undyne, you don't have to fight anymore."**

" **How could I forget a punk like Frisk!?"**

 **Act.**

 **It's not your fault.**

" **It's not your fault fish face. You love her, and that's all that matters."**

 **I fall into Frisk's sleep and back into her soul. She almost Remembered… I did this to her, and i'm afraid of the consequences if she finds out. Undyne is the only one that truly remembers, only until she falls asleep. She'll forget again, and wake up only remembering Frisk is her family, her friend. Lets leave it like that for now…**

 _ **Hey Frisk, Asriel… Do you think people can change?**_

 _ **Pft…What kinda question is that Chara? Of course people can change, I mean look at me.**_

 _ **Yeah, Asriel's right. No matter how bad the person I think they have the ability to change. The ability to start again…**_

 **It's been a long time since then… Many resets ago… The first reset. The beginning, the true ending that everyone wished for. Frisk, she did everything, she even saved me and Asriel. But I got greedy, I forced her to restart even after we had grown up together. After everything we had gone through. I made her start again, things changed in the second run. Sans remembered and blamed Frisk. He hated her, they were happy and she ruined it. Frisk lost thing in the second run, she lost her voice and her determination never really came back until now. It was always me, forcing her. She was my puppet, and what I made her do, caused everyone to hate her.**

 **The last run we did, we chose the right path. But, because I made her do so many horrible things so many times, nobody really trusted her… until she fell ill. Like I said her Determination never came back… and without it she was weak, and because she chose to save me instead of me staying within her soul, she fell ill and died only a year after being set free. Of course she told me not to reset, that everyone was happy… Asriel was back and so was I, but it wasn't the same without her. She was the light of the family, and everyone changed after she died.**

 **I tried to not reset. But, Asriel was rarely seen again, he was always with Frisk's grave. Toriel and Asgore never wanted to realize the fact that she was dead, so they had another baby and named it Frisk to try and bring her back. Sans grew distant from everyone, he had nightmares of repeatedly killing her, each time she forgave him. He spent most of his time at a bar, or in jail. Papyrus smiled less, and gave up on Sans, at some point he stopped wearing his costume, he spend most of his time working. Alphys's and Undyne relationship fell apart… Alphys was eaten by depression, and finally gave up the battle, killing her self to get away from the pain. Undyne ran away from it all, we heard she was a leader of a big gang that ended up going to prison. Mettaton went off and became a hit movie star, and never talked to Blooky ever again. Everyone fell apart, the only thing that kept me going was the hope that Frisk left… but even that couldn't stop me from torturing myself.**

 **Everyone forgot about me. I waited, and waited… but everyone had given up, all because Frisk wasn't there. At some point Asriel came to me. He told me that he couldn't take it anymore, and he begged me to restart one last time.**

" **Please! Chara, Chara I beg you! Everything, everyone can't take it anymore! I-I can't take it anymore, Chara…. This isn't what Frisk wanted Chare… This isn't what she sacrificed herself for now is it!" I can still see the pain in his eyes as he begged. And I knew, I had to do something, but I was afraid of the consequences of starting again after everything… Everyone wouldn't be the same as the first restart… Unless…**

 **I told Asriel it was time, that I restarted. But, I couldn't do it alone. I had to go back to where it all began… The Undergrounds. I knew one person there that could help me erase what I could of their memories.**

" **Gaster, I need your help!" I called out over and over again. I had never cried until then. And the more I cried for help the more I realized how much Frisk had changed me. Finally he appeared, the forgotten doctor. Lost to the darkness. He pitied me, and he pitied Frisk. He told me he could help erase some but they would still have enough to feel what they felt, that it might be harder for Frisk and them, and it would come at a cost.**

 **I was so desperate, so willing that I didn't care. We began to erase them, all of them from this world. All of the pain, everything. But Frisk was so corrupt so broken after what I had done, that we had to keep wiping her memories. We almost gave up, when a light appeared. We had no idea who's light but they were so powerful. I didn't know then who they were. The people who always loved Frisk, who wanted to see her go somewhere and do something great…**

 **Her parents…**

 **They gave what they had left to heal Frisk's memories, not completely erasing them… She would soon remember what had happened. She would live with pain throughout her whole life, but I knew Frisk was strong.**

 **When we finally wiped everything. I went to say goodbye one last time. Everyone hurt so much. Sans was in jail, Toriel and Asgor lost the baby, Undyne gave up on the world, Mettaton became know as the actor from hell, and Asriel… he had become broken. Everyone was nothing like they use to be. The last thing I saw before the world was erased, was Asriel screaming at Frisk' grave… Then it was gone. I broke Frisk's promise to never restart. Then while I sat crying in the darkness she appeared.**

" **Chara, Chara…"**

" **F-Frisk? Frisk, where are you!?"**

" **Over here Chara." There she was holding her hand out waiting for me. When did she get so small, or had I really grown that much since last we were together? I ran to her and for the first time in over 10 years I hugged her. I cried as she stroked my hair.**

" **Why are you crying Chara? You never cry."**

" **Why- why did you leave!? You made me promise, to never reset again! But, how could I keep that promise when everyone was in so much pain!? All they ever wanted was you, and because of me, because of my selfishness you died! Then they all gave up… Frisk they, missed you so much, I missed you so much, how was I expose to not reset!? How did you expect me to keep such a stupid fucking promise!?"**

" **Shh, it's okay Chara. I forgive you. And it's okay now, look the world is beginning again. We can make it right this time, just like you wanted…" We were looking down at the world, everyone, everything, starting anew again.**

" **I promise Frisk, this time, this time! I'll make everything right!"**

" **I know… Chara I have to go now… When next we meet I won't know who you are. I might feel it deep down, but I won't know… I want you to forgive me, for being so stupid… Goodbye Chara."**

" **No don't leave me not yet! Frisk!" The world's end, and beginning all at once… I faded. The me that existed in that timeline died along with the towns, and the people. Everything's always changing, there's always something new, and different. No one will ever be the same as the first time we all met. And I have to live with that… I have to live with what I did, but for now… I'll let them rest. When the time comes they'll all be together again… And they will live, and I'll be watching all of them. I'll make sure they are all happy, and that they forget me… Like Gater said, every restart comes with a cost… I guess I'm the payment this time.**

" **Thank you Frisk…"**

I woke up sweating in an unfamiliar room. I looked around to find posters of different animes on the wall. And pictures of Alphys Papyrus and some of Undyne.

"Heya punk, you're finally awake! Hey what's the matter you look kinda pale."

 _Undyne was worried about you, ya know._

 _Chara, you'll never leave me right?_

…

 _Chara?_

 _Of course not Frisk._

 _You promise?_

 _I promise…_


	5. Dizzy

"So welcome to my home punk! I know it's not much, but it sure beats livin in the city."

"City?" I asked looking up from the plate of spaghetti Undyne had made me.

"Yeah, New Home city, It's the city before the castle, of course, most people usually take the MTT Resort elevator now a day. It's the quickest way to the castle. Fuhuhu! I remember when you actually had to go through the city! Of course I was a kid then, so that was quite a long time ago…"

"What's in the city?" Undyne turned to look at me from washing dishes at the sink.

"Isn't there human cities? I'm sure you humans have tons of them! Alphyus told me about Tokyo! Man when I get out of the shit hole, I'm goin there! Haven't your parents ever taken you to a city?" I looked down at my lap. Parents? They probably ran from me as fast as they possibly could, just like everyone else in my life. And, if they did care about me, then why did they abandon me!? If they cared, they would have stayed, they would have still been here for me. I wouldn't have scars, I wouldn't have tried to kill myself… but I also wouldn't have met all these wonderful people. Sometimes I wonder, if they really did care, and somehow they knew I was destined for this journey…

"Uh, Frisk?" Undyne looked at me concerned. My head snapped up quickly. I softly smiled…

"I, uh, don't have any parents…" Her face was full of regret. She lowered the glass she was drying and stared down at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry Frisk…" She looked up at me, her eyes hazy. Her voice full of sorrow.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault! Anyway, if I had parents I never would have met you. And I think meeting you is one of the best things to have happen to me… in as long as I can remember." Undyne looked at me, with a small smile. I could feel Chara heart drop. They're sorrow seeping into my soul. They had been quiet for a while, I had gotten so use to them talking to me. When they are with me, I feel as if I'll never be alone ever again. I may have scars, both on my body and internally, but with them… and everyone I met, I could feel the pain slowly fade.

"Well a punk! How about I take you to the city! We can bring Alphyus along! You two dweebs would get along great! I mean if you like anime…" She looked away. Anime, I would sneak money from the daycare ladies to go and buy comic books, Yotsuba&! Manga, Pokemon, Leave It To Pet, Cardcaptor, Kiichi and The Magic Book, and one of my favorite's was Chi's Sweet Home. Not to mention when I found out there were show versions. But, that didn't last long. Once the housemother found all of them she locked them away, and beat me for having demon cravings.

"I like anime…" I said in a half hushed voice. Undyne was beaming! She looked so happy that I like something as silly as anime. But it made me smile seeing her like that.

"Of course you do! You're a dweeb after all! Fuhuhu, come on punk let's hit the road! I have so much I want to show ya!" She grabbed my hand and bolted out the door following signs that said To Hotland on them. And as we ran I thought I saw a yellow flower mixed in with the echo flowers.

We arrived at a lab. A lone lab at the beginning of Hotland. I felt familiar, as if I had been here before. Maybe it was one of Chara's memories…

 _So Chara have you ever met Alphy's?_

…

 _Chara?_

 _Yeah a long time ago, after I had first fallen. O-my family, took me to this lab for a check up._

 _Oh so Alphy's was the Royal Scientist then too._

 _No, she was an assistant…_

 _Than who-_

"Come on Frisk! Um, actually wait here a sec. Alphys, uh, has been kinda acting weird lately. I just want to up set her." Undyne gave me a big smile than entered the lab. I sat down by the door, and traced a scar on my arm.

 _Of course… She did…_

 _Chara are you okay?_

 _Uh, no it's nothing Frisk. Just thinking of a sad memory._

 _From a long time ago?_

 _S-sure._

"Come Alphys! You need some fresh air, if you don't come willingly I will carry you to the city myself!"

"Y-you don't h-have to do that! I-I give up, I-I'll come!"

"That's more like it! Come on I brought a friend!"

"I-if we're going s-spaghetti shop, w-with Papyrus again, I-I'll never go out with y-you guys again!"

"Don't worry it's someone different. Come on in Punk!" Undyne yelled through the door for me. I stood brushed off my leggings and hesitantly walked in. The lab was a mess. Ramen noodle packs littered the place, and old mangas were piled here and there. I felt as if it wasn't ever this messy, but I had never been here. Undyne and Alphys's voices came from above me. I found my way to a escalator thing and stepped on it. Alphys had her back turned to me talking to Undyne.

"There ya are punk! Alphy's this is Frisk, Frisk Alphys!" She slowly turned around and when her eyes met mine she froze.

"Fr-"

"Come on you too! We have exploring to do! No time to waist!" Undyne threw me over her shoulder and grabbed hold of Alphys's hand. We were dragged out of the lab, and out of Hotland.

When we made it to the city my eyes lit up. The whole time I had been here, I didn't feel any bit of nostalgia.

 _Me a my brother use to go to the school here in the city, after school we would visit a muffet bakery not too far from the school. We would always get discounts, I miss those days._

 _Who's your brother?_

 _...Asriel, the son of Toriel and Asgor. I was their kid, Asriel saved my life._

 _Oh, he sounds like a wonderful person…_

 _He was… until me…_

 _Huh?_

 _Nothing._

"Oh, oh Frisk! Me and Papyrus, go shopping there! They have a good supply of noodles! Homemades the best, but store bought is the cheapest!" I smiled up at Undyne as she pointed out things. We came across a playground at which Undyne stopped. A small patch of trees and snow, probably leading into Snowdin… Undyne stopped knelled down and pointed to the small forest patch.

"That's where me and Papyrus, first met. He was playing in the woods, when I came across him, I challenged him! Of course Sans came along and ruined it, just cuz I made Pap cry. We were pretty small back then, and I was a pretty hot headed kid. Papyrus was a huge crybaby! Fuhuhu! If it wasn't for Sans, Papyrus would have been bullied for crying so much!" Undyne lead me through the playground to a little shack in hidden behind the trees, Alphys followed silently behind.

"What's this?" I asked looking up at the wide grinned Undyne.

"This was Pap's and my hideout! We would come here together! Of course we stopped coming here after a while. We grew up pretty fast."

"Oh how about I take you where me and Alphys met!"

"U-undyne, I t-think I-I should be heading home. I-I have a lot of work to do." Alphys quickly spoke up looked away. The whole time she had been with us she said nothing to very little at all. She never looked at me, and when we stopped somewhere she was always doing something on her phone.

"Oh right, well I guess it is getting pretty late. Frisk, you can stay with me if you want." Undyne smiled down at me. I nodded. We soon said our goodbyes to Alphys and went back to Undyne's house. Undyne pulled out an old air mattress, blew it up in only three breaths, threw some sheets and blankets on it them tossed herself in her own bed.

I laid awake in my bed for a while. Undyne's snores every now and again getting louder. Chara must have been remembering things. Every so often I would feel their emotions, and I would wonder what they were thinking. Then they spoke.

 _Frisk we can't stay here… you know we have to go._

 _I know, tomorrow… I'll tell Undyne that I'm going to meet Asgore… He, is the king right?_

 _Yeah. Frisk, whatever you do, please don't fight him. I'm sre you can convince him someway… to stop. He's in pain Frisk, he's done thing that he regrets, and been through things that weigh on him everyday. Please, I know you can… somehow… help him find hope again._

 _I don't know why but I can feel that I have loved him all my life. I don't even know him, but I love him…_

…

I dozed off not to long after, only waking up when I heard Papyrus's voice. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran out the room. Undyne and Papyrus were sitting across from each other at the table. They looked up at me and Papyrus as soon as he saw me bolted towards me and picked me up.

"TINY HUMAN, ME AND SANS WERE SO WORRIED! WHEN UNDYNE TOLD ME SHE HAD YOU, I THOUGHT SHE HAD TAKEN YOU PRISONER! BUT INSTEAD SHE TOLD ME YOU TWO WERE BESTIES! I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT, I WAS SO HAPPY!"

"I'm sorry Papy, I wanted to stay longer… but…"

"THE HUMAN SPEAKS! iT'S SO NICE TO FINALLY HEAR YOUR VOICE AFTER SO LONG TINY FRISK!" I-I haven't known him that long… What's this feeling? Why am I suddenly so dizzy. Papyrus set me down, and started saying something. But I could barely make any of it out. Everything started spinning and my body felt like it was on fire. Soon everything started to get darker. I heard someone yell something, as I felt like I was floating on air. Chara's voice echoed in the back of my head…

" _I promise Frisk, this time, this time! I'll make everything right!"_

" _No don't leave me not yet! Frisk!"_ Then I heard someone else's voice. Asriel…

" _Frisk… When you get better… I promise I'll never leave your side. But, you have to promise you'll never leave me… Frisk? Frisk, wake up Frisk. Frisk! Frisk this isn't funny! No, not again… Frisk… I don't like this anymore."_

" _We've been waiting for you Frisk... After all these years… but your life doesn't end here, but I promise, we'll alway be waiting… for the day we can truly be a family again. But, right now Frisk, they're waiting for you… We've been watching you and they all love you so much… This can't be the end, we won't let it."_

 **Heya everyone, sorry it took me a few days to get the new chapter out. I got a migraine, and was stuck in bed for a day and a half. But, don't worry! I'm back on my feet and better than ever! And to make it up to all you awesome people, I'll give you a hint that next chapter will be on Frisk's view, and memories and the first run! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with my lousy story thus far! And if you ever get confused feel free to message me, I'll try and explain what I can. Thank you again, and I'll see you in the next chapter, Bu-bye!**

 **／** **l ／** **l**

 **Writing like a writeaholic, I think I need a therapist for my crazy.** **([/]-[/])**

 ** _"_** ** _"_**


End file.
